


Alpine's Getting A Friend

by celticheart72



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Bucky's response to a request surprises you. Alpine makes her opinion clear.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Alpine's Getting A Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImVaguelyAPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImVaguelyAPerson/gifts).



> Prompt "Are you sure?" for a request. This was originally posted over on Tumblr and since I’ve left that site I'm moving here.
> 
> Warnings: none

You stare at Bucky, open-mouthed, wide-eyed. Unsure of exactly what to say.

He stares back through the veil of his hair. Unreadable as always. The only indication of his emotions is the hum of the plates on his arm locking down as it tenses.

“Are you sure?” It comes out on an exhale, breathy and unsure.

“Yeah. ‘Course I’m sure. Wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t.”

“I just … I don’t … “ You have to stop for a second when your brain trips into overdrive.

Bucky shakes his head, “Doll, you gotta use your words.”

Finally, you snap your mouth shut and throw yourself into his arms. He has to put one foot back to keep from being thrown off balance but his arms close around you as you continue to bounce.

“We can really get a puppy?”

His breath comes out in a huff, jostling your hair and tickling your neck. “Long as Alpine gets along with it.”

“Alpine will love the puppy!”

The cat, at hearing her name, walks into the kitchen and sits in front of her empty food dish. Turning her head to look back at Bucky she meows. Loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
